


Letting The Wall Come Down- A SOLANGELO AU

by miss_fangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff, H.o.O., M/M, Physical Abuse, Trust, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fangirl/pseuds/miss_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had a crappy childhood. He's tried to distance himself from the memories, but it doesn't work. Because of what he's been through, it's been hard for him to trust people, instead he just puts up a wall between himself and the rest of the universe. But then Will comes into his life and shatters the wall. While Nico is quickly trying to rebuild it and not burden Will with his past, Will is doing the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Will Solace

It started off as a shitty day for Nico. He had woken up at 6:00 a.m., having only got about 1 1/2 hours of sleep. He had worked the night shift as a bartender at a club called, "Vicious and Delicious" or "Vicious" for short, for about 7 months now and had gotten used to his adjusted sleeping pattern. It's not like he had a social life to manage. But for some reason he woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. He had watched Netflix all day and then accidentally fell asleep until 7:15 p.m. His shift started at 7:30 and it took 20 minutes to get there. Luckily he didn't have a uniform so he just put on black jeans and a black T-shirt. He went into the bathroom to check his hair. As he looked at the mirror he suddenly remembered, "wait, I don't give a fuck about my hair." He said as he pulled on converse. He then ran to his car. But of course it wouldn't start. He finally figured out the problem and was able to get it to work, but by then it was 7:26. He cursed under his breath and sped to the club.  
When he did finally get there his boss, a guy everyone called Mr. D, yelled at him for being late. Nico secretly rolled his eyes and went to work. It was pretty normal after that, though. A couple of drunk girls tried to get him to dance with them, but Nico quickly refused and managed to get them to leave him alone. Other than that, it was very mundane. So, when he heard a voice like angels singing, he was interested.   
He was polishing glasses when he heard someone say, "um, excuse, can I get 2 whiskers please?" Normally he would finish what he was doing before paying the customer any attention but instead he found himself sneaking a look at the man who had spoken only moments ago.   
Damn, Nico thought. The man in front of him might as well have been a male model for a swimsuit company. In fact, Nico thought, he probably is. He had perfect, tan, muscly skin which strained against the tight orange shirt he was wearing. His hair was golden and his eyes were like sapphires. He had on a smile that could light up the whole town. Nico looked away quickly to hide the fact that his cheeks were now pink.   
"Sure." He said as he poured the drinks. He kept his head down, trying to avoid the man's gaze. "Is there a tab I can put that under?"  
"Yep. My friend's, Cecil's." The stranger said, staring straight at Nico.   
Nico's heart fluttered, but he quickly shot that feeling down.   
Don't even think about it. He warned himself, he'll just turn out to be another Percy. A really hot Percy, but still...  
"Does your friend Cecil have a last name?" Nico asked, still not looking at the stranger.  
"Nope." The man said cheerily. Nico sighed, checked the computer and put the charge on the tab. "Here you go then." He said, handing the drinks over. For a split second their hands met as Nico passed the drinks over, but Nico quickly pulled his hand away, fearing the blush that was probably bright on his pale cheeks.   
"Thanks, and I'll be back later for your number." With a wink the man was gone, disappearing into the crowd on the dance floor. Nico stood there for a moment, shocked. What did he just say to me? Did I imagine that? Am I dreaming? Nico looked for him, but it was impossible to see someone, even someone as noticeable as that man in the crowd. Nico was snapped out of his thoughts by the arrival of a new group of customers. He brought himself out of his fantasy and went back to work, still looking in the crowd now and then to look for the golden stranger.   
About 4 hours later the man returned, still without the friend he had mentioned earlier. He sat down at the bar. "Hello again." He said as he smiled.  
"Hey." Nico replied, not returning the smile but not looking unkind. He gave a drink to a woman who was probably a hooker, by the way she was dressed. "What can I get you?"  
"Another whiskey and you're number." He said hopefully.  
Nico went to make the drink, thoroughly embarrassed at the comment. He handed the drink to the man as he finished and the man reached over to grab so that their fingers touched again. And again, Nico pulled away, much to the disappointment of the stranger.   
"So, what's your name?" The man asked as he downed the whiskey.  
"Nico di Angelo." Nico replied.  
"Well Nico, it's nice to meet you. I'm Will Solace." The man, Will, said. His last name suited him. He did remind Nico of the sun. "So, about your number...?" Will continued.  
"Oh, you'll have to work a lot harder to get that out of me." Nico said with a smirk.  
"Oh, will I?" Will said as he rested his chin on his hands, which were propped up on the bar. He leaned over so he was closer to Nico. Nico simply nodded, before going back to work.   
"So, where's that Cecil dude you mentioned?" Nico said with little interest. He didn't know why, but he wanted to keep the conversation going for as long as he could. The sound of Will's voice was heavenly.  
"Probably grinding with some girl." Will said with a shrug. "What time do you get off work?" He asked.   
"4:00" Nico replied. "Why?"  
"Good. Then I have 5 hours to get shit-faced." Will said with a smile "please keep the whiskey coming and put them on Cecil's tab."  
Nico got him more whiskey, a little suspicious. "And is there a reason you're gonna get drunk by the time I end my shift?"   
"Yes, my angel, in fact there is." Nico blushed at the nickname and Will smirked widely. "You see, I live with Cecil and that's great. We're best friends. But he's gonna probably come home with a girl and therefore I shouldn't be there, for obvious reasons. Now, usually I just stay at our other friend's Lou's house, but you're super cute and I want to go home with you. And you look like the type of person who wouldn't just let me come over. So, if I get drunk by the end of your shift you'll be more likely to take pity on me and, not knowing where I live, because Cecil will probably be gone with a girl by then, take me to your house." Will smiled, apparently pleased with himself.  
Nico rolled his eyes, but his heart fluttered no less. "How do you know I won't just drop you off at a hotel or something?" Nico asked, standing in front of Will and crossing his arms.  
"I don't," Will touched Nico's cheek making the blood rush to his face "I'm just hoping." Nico reflexively flinched away. Will looked worried, "did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I was too forward wasn't I?"   
"No, I just-" Nico sighed. Memories of his childhood resurfaced. His dad, drunk, screaming at him; trying to get away from his dad, but him only gripping his arm harder, making the bone snap; feeling a fist collide with his face, getting punched for the first time at 11. He shuddered. "No, I- I just..." Nico did the only thing he knew how to, Hecht up a wall between Will and himself. He went to go help another regular, leaving Will to stare at him questioningly.   
For a while Will didn't say anything to Nico except to order more whiskey, to which Nico was grateful. His childhood was a dark and scary place nobody needed to find out about. After a while he saw that Will's eyes were becoming unfocused and he was becoming pretty drunk. Nico smiled a little inside his head, thinking about how cute Will was when he was drunk. He was singing to himself, with a terrible voice, but to Nico it was gorgeous.


	2. Drunk Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is drunk and Nico doesn't know what to do

By the time Nico's shift was almost over, Will was completely and utterly shit-faced. He was super cute, though. He would smile and laugh at nothing in particular. He would flirt shamelessly, making Nico blush each time, saying things like, "Are you a parking ticket? Because you have 'fine' written all over you." Nico thought this was stupid, of course, but the blood still rushed to his cheeks at the affection in Will's voice.   
Nico would usually respond with something like, "shut up and stop flirting with me." But he wanted Will to keep flirting, sort of. It was hard. He had spent his whole life pushing people away and Will had just walked into Nico's heart like he owned it.   
"I'm not flirting." Will would say, a little defensive, "I'm just being extra nice to an extra attractive person." Nico would roll his eyes and busy himself with work, trying not to let Will see his face because it was so red.  
When the time came for Nico to go home he hesitated. He did want Will to come over, sort of, but he also didn't want to let Will too close to him. From experience he knew that letting people near you meant opening up and eventually burdening them with his past and he wasn't ready to do that to Will. But, what could he do? He didn't know where Will lived and he couldn't just drop him off at a hotel with him being so drunk. God damn him, he thought. Nico sighed, made sure he next bartender was there to take over, and went to get Will.  
"Will." He said as he approached.   
Will spun around on his seat. "Yes, my Angel?" He said with a smirk.  
Nico was a little flustered at the nickname, "uh, come on, we're going to my house now." He finally managed to get out.  
"Yay! I win." Will said as he got up. He ruffled Nico's hair and Nico cringed. He let out a breath when he realized Will wasn't going to slap him. Don't be an idiot, he thought, of course Will isn't going to hit you, don't be an idiot. But, then again, his dad never seemed like he would hit Nico before Bianca died...  
Nico snapped out of his thoughts to find Will staring at him, "You ok, Angel?" He asked.  
Nico figured the best thing to do was push him away. "I'm fine. Let's go." He snapped. "It's none of your business." Will brushed it off.   
"ok." He replied with a huge smile. "Oh, wait, Cecil didn't pay, that bastard." Will said. "Well, oops." He kept walking.  
Nico scowled. He knew he couldn't just let the tab go unpaid. He dragged Will back to the bar, not trusting him enough in his drunken stage to leave him alone for even 30 seconds. Nico paid for Will and Cecil, figuring he would just have Will pay him back later. On the way out, Will had told the bartender who had the next shift, a pretty girl named Thalia, "this is my boyfriend."   
Nico had blushed and put his head down. "I'm not your boyfriend." Nico told Will, making Will look a little sad. Nico then brought Will to his car, a black convertible, and opened the door to let him into the passenger seat.  
When they were all settled in, Nico started the drive back to his house, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on his thigh. Neither of them said anything, except for the occasional giggle from Will. Nico put on the radio to a rock station and started tapping the beat on his leg. After a minute he felt Will's hand slide over and rest on top of his. Nico winced and tried to pull his hand away, but Will wouldn't let him. Nico waited for Will to break his wrist or something, but instead he just let it rest there, gentle but firm. Nico tried to relax, but he couldn't help feeling like at any moment Will would turn violent, as he had learned to expect when someone touched him.  
Through the whole ride, though, nothing happened. They just sat in silence, listening to the radio, Will laughing at some joke in his head. When they finally got to Nico's home, Nico helped Will into the house. "You live in a MANSION!!! HOLY FUCK!!!" He had said, making Nico smile a little. Nico put Will in the guest room next to his room, so in case Will needed something he was close. He helped Will into bed and left him to fall asleep.  
He went into his room to change and go to bed himself. He took a quick, much appreciated shower, and brushed his teeth. He didn't bother eating anything, he hadn't for a while. I'll eat tomorrow, he told himself. He pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and was trying to find a shirt when he felt someone wrap their hands around his waist. He tensed, but realized it was only a drunk Will. "What do you need?" He asked, slipping away from him.  
"I can't sleep." Will pouted, slurring his words.  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" Nico asked. All he wanted to do was go to bed, but apparently that wasn't happening.  
"Come lay with me." Will said.  
"What? No." Nico said. To be honest, all he wanted to do was curl up next to Will and sleep for about 2 weeks, but he knew that was ridiculous.   
"Please?" Will asked, making puppy dog eyes. "You're like a phone and I'm a white girl. I can't sleep without you next to me."  
Nico rolled his eyes. "You only met me a few hours ago." But Will still stood there, looking adorable, so Nico sighed and conceded. They walked into the room next door and Will laid down. Nico hesitantly laid down next to him. They faced each other and Will brought his hand to Nico's face and Nico stiffened, but Will didn't seem to notice.   
"goodnight, gorgeous." Will said, drifting off to sleep.  
Nico blushed and moved away from Will. He wanted to trust him, but... He just couldn't. He couldn't trust anyone, not anymore. He had learned to expect the unexpected and he couldn't just wish away his past. He meant to go into his room to sleep, but he was so tired he was fell asleep right there, next to Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic. Yay!!! I hope you liked, even though it's not very good. Please leave a comment about what you thought, I love compliments and criticism. Also, tell me if you would like me to post more of the story. If so I'll try to post regularly, and if not... Oh well. Disclaimer, I don't own the characters, they believed no to Rick Riordan (the troll) Thank you! :)


End file.
